My Lovely Stalker
by Nam Jinna
Summary: Kyuhyun, seorang artis terkenal sekaligus member Super Junior, jatuh cinta pada stalkernya. Disaat Kyuhyun hampir mendapatkanya, sang stalker malah balik membenci Kyuhyun karna kebodohan sang artis. Apa Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan hati sang stalker kembali? - KyuMin fanfic /Chapter 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

-Kyumin fanfiction-

.

.

.

My Lovely Stalker

By : Nam Jinna

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka dan official pairingnya masing-masing

Rated : T

Main Pairing : KyuMin

Slight pairing : YeWook and SiBum

Warning : yaoi + GS (for Sungmin, Ryeowook and Kibum), abal, typo, cerita pasaran

Summary : Kyuhyun, seorang artis terkenal sekaligus member Super Junior, jatuh cinta pada stalkernya. Disaat Kyuhyun hampir mendapatkanya, sang stalker malah balik membenci Kyuhyun karna kebodohan sang artis. Apa Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan hati sang stalker kembali?

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mokpo, 1993

Di sebuah taman, terlihat seorang gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun sedang asik duduk sambil memakan es krimnya. Terlihat tangan dan mulutnya terkena noda es krim karna cara makannya yang sangat berantakan.

"Engh?", sang gadis kecil menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki kecil, kira-kira berumur 6 tahun menyodorkan sapu tangan kehadapannya.

"Cara makanmu buruk sekali. Nih lap dengan sapu tanganku", anak laki-laki itu memberikan sapu tangannya, tapi gadis kecil di hadapannya hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Terima kasih", akhirnya sang gadis kecil itu mengambil sapu tangan tersebut.

"Minnie-ah, cepat kemari, hari sudah semakin sore", teriak seorang perempuan berumur kurang lebih 30 tahun dari pintu masuk taman.

"Aku harus pergi. Bye bye", sang gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya pada bocah laki-laki itu.

"Minnie", sang bocah laki-laki kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

.

Seoul, 2004

"Cepat habiskan makanmu Lee Sungmin, atau kau akan terlambat"

"Hmm", gadis itu hanya mengaggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk karna tadi malam harus bergadang untuk belajar, mengingat sebentar lagi adalah ujian kelulusan.

Selesai makan sang gadis merapikan lagi barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di meja makan.

"Kau masih menyimpan sapu tangan itu?", tanya seorang pemuda yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau membuatku kaget. Tentu saja aku masih menyimpannya, sapu tangan ini dari pangeran tampan."

"Cih, pangeran? Aku yakin tidak ada yang lebih tampan dariku"

"Percaya diri sekali. Ya aku tau sebentar lagi kau akan memulai debutmu menjadi artis"

"Kau akan datang ke acara debutku kan?"

"Tentu saja", sang gadis tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya. "Kau juga harus datang ke acara kelulusanku", lanjut sang gadis.

"Pasti Sungmin-ku", balas sang pemuda tampan itu sambil mencubit pipi putih milik Sungmin.

"Ya! Lee Donghae, mati kau", teriak Sungmin kepada pemuda itu yang sudah berlari menuju pintu rumah.

.

.

.

Tokyo, 2007

Minimi is online now

_Fishy Hae is online now_

_Kapan kau pulang? Tidak merindukanku? Kau sudah lihat music video terbaru Super Junior belum? Aku sangat tampan disitu. Pasti kau akan jatuh cinta padaku._

Jelas aku tidak merindukanmu :P Super Junior? Kau tau kan aku malas melihat boyband mu itu, terlalu banyak member membuatku pusing. Kau memang tanpan di bandingkan ribuan ikan dilaut.

_Ish sekali saja. Kau hanya melihat penampilan kami sekali kan saat debut, setelah itu malah pergi ke Jepang. Kau selalu membandingkanku dengan ikan di laut, jahat sekali._

Hmm baiklah aku akan melihatnya. Kau senang?

Aku ini gadis yang paling baik, Lee Donghae

_Tentu saja hahaha oh ya, kapan kau akan kembali ke Korea? Sebentar lagi kami akan melaksanakan solo konser, dan kau harus datang._

Aku tidak tau, mungkin tidak lama lagi. Solo konser? Wah wah aku baru meninggalkan Korea selama setahun dan boybandmu sekarang sudah sangat terkenal rupanya. Aku akan datang, tenang saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah melihat music video super junior yang U. Laki-laki yang menyanyi sebelum bagian mu itu siapa namanya? Bukan yang berkepala besar

_Hmm? Maksudmu Kyuhyun?_

Dia sangat tampan xD

_Aku harus pegi Sungmin-ah, waktunya latihan. Hubungi aku saat kau akan kembali ke Korea._

Hmm aku akan menghubungimu Donghae-ya. Latihan yang benar dan sampaikan salamku pada Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Seoul, 2008

"Semua bersiap, sebentar lagi super show akan dimulai", teriak Leeteuk, Leader dari boyband Super Junior. Semua member pun berkumpul untuk berdoa bersama sebelum konser dimulai.

Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu para ELF, konser solo pertama Super Junior. Ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan fans kini sudah berada di dalam venue, menunggu 10 pemuda tampan bernyanyi langsung dihadapan mereka, tak terkecuali Lee Sungmin. Ya gadis itu langsung pulang ke Korea setelah berminggu-minggu mencari informasi mengenai Kyuhyun, sang magnae Super Junior. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah pulang ke Korea dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Menjadi stalker Kyuhyun adalah kegiatan barunya saat ini. Mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Tentu saja kedua orang tuanya dan Donghae tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Kedua orang tuanya hanya tau bahwa Sungmin kembali ke Korea karna rindu dengan kampung halamannya. Sedangkan Donghae, Sungmin benar-benar harus berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu karna sudah memberinya tiket gratis dan memberitahu semua jadwal Super Junior tanpa curiga sedikitpun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin sekarang sedang berdiri bersama ratusan fans lainnya. Sebentar lagi konser akan dimulai. Ia segera mempersiapkan kameranya dan menutupi sedikit wajahnya agar Donghae tidak mengenalinya.

Lampu mulai padam dan fans mulai berteriak. Sungmin tetap berkonsentrasi pada kameranya agar ia dapat mendapatkan hasil foto Kyuhyun yang bagus.

.

.

.

-Sungmin pov-

Lagu ke 9 pun dinyanyikan. Intro lagu Hate U Love U love mulai dimainkan dan lampu pun mulai menyala. Teriakan fans terdengar lagi, dan tak lama suara Donghae pun terdengar. Aku menyukai suaranya, tapi aku lebih menyukai suara Kyuhyun-ku hahaha.

Seluruh member Super Junior berjalan menyebar. Mataku mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan aku liat dia berjalan ke arah tempatku berdiri. Lututku lemas, Kyuhyun sangat tampan malam ini, dengan jas putihnya. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat Kyuhyun secara langsung, tapi tetap saja lututku terasa lemas melihatnya. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Aku segera mengarahkan kameraku ke arahnya. Sepertinya ia sadar sedang difoto, ia melihatku kemudian tersenyum. Aku benar-benar merasa melayang malam ini. Senyumnya sangat manis dan ia terlihat semakin tampan. Dan yang terpenting, aku mendapatkan foto Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

-Sungmin pov end-

.

.

-Kyuhyun pov-

Sudah satu jam super show berjalan. Fans masih terlihat bersemangat. Aku sangat merinding saat melihat ke arah penonton, mereka menyalakan lightstick yang mereka bawa dan membentuk Shappire Blue ocean yang sangat indah.

Intro lagu Hate U Love U sudah dimainkan. Sebelumnya di belakang panggung, para staff sudah memberi tau kemana masing-masing dari kami harus berjalan. Dan disinilah aku, tepat di depan ratusan fans super junior. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sambil melambaikan tangan kepada fans. Mereka berteriak histeris.

DEG

Gadis itu... imut sekali. Aku melihatnya sedang memegang kamera dan sebuah towel bertuliskan "My Prince Gyu". Dia fansku ternyata. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis itu, ya dia adalah salah satu stalkerku. Dia selalu mengikuti ku kemanapun aku pergi. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini, dia terlihat imut dan manis. Aku yakin dia bukan orang sembarangan atau orang miskin, melihat merek kamera yang ia pegang dan ia selalu datang ke semua acara dimana aku atau super junior menjadi bintang tamunya. Apa dia tidak merasa sayang menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk mengikutiku? Ah sudahlah itu urusannya. Aku tetap melihat kearahnya kemudian mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin, semoga dia mengambil fotoku yang sedang tersenyum ini dan semoga hasilnya bagus.

-Kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

-Sungmin pov-

Konser hari ini sudah selesai. Sangat menyenangkan, apalagi aku bisa melihat Cho Kyuhyun, idolaku kkk. Sekarang saatnya kembali ke apartemen dan tidur, karna besok aku harus kembali mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Baru saja aku merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Dari umma. Dengan cepat aku mengangkat telfon darinya.

"Hallo? Umma? Ada apa?"

"_Kau baik-baik saja Sungmin-ah? Kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang? Kau tidak lupa dengan kuliahmu kan? Kau sudah beberapa bulan ini tinggal di Korea, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"_

Mati aku. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat ini, ya tentu saja karna aku masih mau mengikuti Kyuhyun-ku. "Aku baik-baik saja umma. Aku tidak tau, aku masih ingin tinggal di Korea"

"_Setelah kuliahmu selesai kau kan bisa kembali tinggal di Korea. Kembalilah kesini, atau appa mu akan menyeretmu pulang ke Jepang"_

"Umma tega sekali. Kalau aku mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya, apa kalian akan marah?"

"_Alasan? Alasan apa? Kau punya alasan lain kenapa kau kembali ke Korea?"_

"Aku... sebenarnya aku sekarang sedang mengikuti seseorang. Aku menjadi stalker disini", ucapku pelan. Aku berharap umma tidak mendengarnya.

"_APA? KEMBALI KE JEPANG SEKARANG, LEE SUNGMIN!"_

-TBC-

Author baru yang tidak baru haha aku cuma ganti nama aja.

Oke aku tau ini fanfic sampah banget dan pendek banget -,- masih fokus ke kyuhyun sama sungmin dulu, other pairing akan muncul nanti. Masih layak dilanjutkan kah?

Yang mau review, silahkan ^^

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

-Kyumin fanfiction-

.

.

.

My Lovely Stalker

By : Nam Jinna

.

.

.

Sebelumnya aku mau jelasin dulu, 10 member SJ di ff ini Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae sama Kyuhyun. Umur mereka aku pake umur mereka yang sebenarnya.

Buat Yewook sama Sibum nanti bakal aku bikin 1 chapter khusus mereka, jadi untuk di beberapa chapter mereka cuma muncul sebentar, untuk other pairing liat nanti ya, ga pinter bikin cerita yaoi

Dan karna aku bingung sendiri cuma pake tahun, jadi sekarang aku tambahin bulannya deh :D

Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka dan official pairingnya masing-masing

Rated : T

Main Pairing : KyuMin

Slight pairing : YeWook, SiBum and others pairing

Warning : yaoi + GS (for Sungmin, Ryeowook and Kibum), abal, typo, cerita pasaran

Summary : Kyuhyun, seorang artis terkenal sekaligus member Super Junior, jatuh cinta pada stalkernya. Disaat Kyuhyun hampir mendapatkanya, sang stalker malah balik membenci Kyuhyun karna kebodohan sang artis. Apa Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan hati sang stalker kembali?

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tokyo, Februari 2008

"Hanya sekali ini umma, ayolah. Kau belum pernah melihat Cho Kyuhyun kan? Dia sangat tampan", terlihat seorang gadis cantik sedang memohon kepada ibunya.

"Karna laki-laki kau jadi seperti ini Lee Sungmin? Umma tidak habis pikir", sang ibu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya. "Kau masih harus kuliah, Sungmin-ah. Dan coba kau pikirkan, dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja kau sudah hampir menghabiskan seluruh uang tabunganmu hanya untuk satu orang laki-laki yang belum tentu dia mengenalmu"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat ummanya. Apa yang dikatakan ummanya memang benar, ia sudah hampir menghabiskan seluruh uang tabungannya untuk Kyuhyun. Dan belum tentu juga Kyuhyun mengenalnya.

"Sudahlah, bertengkar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah", kini Appa Sungmin mulai angkat bicara. "Sungmin-ah, kalau dalam waktu satu tahun ini kau bisa mendapatkan nilai A dalam semua mata kuliahmu, appa ijinkan kau untuk cuti selama satu tahun, bagaimana?"

"Satu tahun? Appa, itu terlalu lama. Aku bisa kehilangan banyak moment Kyuhyun"

"Kau kan bisa kembali ke korea saat hari libur. Jepang korea tidak jauh Lee Sungmin. Atau kau mau Appa larang selamanya kau kembali ke korea?"

"Aish, baik baik, aku ikuti. Aku akan tunjukkan kalau aku bisa mendapatkan nilai A"

.

.

.

Seoul, Februari 2008

"Ah lelah sekali, setelah kemarin konser, pagi ini kita sudah harus rekaman untuk acara reality show", Hyukjae, sang Dancing Machine super junior terlihat mengeluh sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kau dimana? Kau kembali ke Jepang tanpa bertemu denganku dulu, jahat sekali", teriakan Donghae membuat beberapa member melihat ke arahnya. Ya, Donghae sekarang sedang menelefon Sungmin, menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu. "Orang tuamu menyuruhmu pulang? Kau kan baru sampai di Korea, dan setauku, orang tuamu bukan tipe orang tua pengekang", mati kau Lee Sungmin, Donghae sudah lama mengenalmu dan orang tuamu, dia tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada ucapanmu. "Hmm baiklah. Kapan kau akan kembali lagi? Sayang sekali konser kali ini kami tidak mengadakannya di Jepang... Hubungi aku saat kau kembali kesini", Donghae memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya setelah memutuskan percakapan dengan Sungmin.

"Siapa hyung? Pacarmu? Tidak kusangka kau sudah punya pacar", Kyuhyun sang magnae Super Junior merasa penasaran dengan siapa hyungnya bicara.

"Hmm?", Donghae hanya menoleh kemudian tersenyum. "Ayo, sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai", Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. 'Belum saatnya kau tau Kyu', ucap Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tokyo, still Februari 2008

-Sungmin pov-

Aish bagaimana caranya aku pergi ke Korea. Aku tidak tahan, bagaimana bisa aku hanya melihat Kyuhyun dari televisi, dan fancam Kyuhyun di internet sangat sedikit.

Ddrrrt... Ddrrrt...

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah ponsel yang aku letakkan di atas meja.

_Fishy Hae Calling_

Mati aku. Telfon dari Donghae. Selama di Korea aku belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya.

"Hallo? Donghae-ya ada apa?"

"_Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kau dimana? Kau kembali ke Jepang tanpa bertemu denganku dulu, jahat sekali", _benar kan, dia pasti akan meneriakiku seperti ini.

"Maaf Donghae-ya, Appa dan Umma menyuruhku segera kembali ke Jepang", aku tidak berbohong kan, umma memang menyuruhku pulang ke Jepang.

"_Orang tuamu menyuruhmu pulang? Kau kan baru sampai di Korea, dan setauku, orang tuamu bukan tipe orang tua pengekang"_, mati aku. Donghae sudah mengenalku dan keluargaku selama bertahun-tahun. Putar otakmu Lee Sungmin.

"Anaknya teman appa ku ada yang menikah, jadi aku harus kembali ke Jepang untuk menghadiri acaranya. Kau tau kan appa ku tidak suka dibantah", semoga Donghae percaya.

"_Hmm baiklah. Kapan kau akan kembali lagi? Sayang sekali konser kali ini kami tidak mengadakannya di Jepang", _hmm ya sayang sekali, dan aku sudah tau semua itu fishy, aku punya semua jadwal Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin saat libur. Jadwal kuliah sangat padat"

"_Hubungi aku saat kau kembali kesini"_

"Hmm baiklah"

Aku belum bisa mengatakannya Donghae-ya. Kau pasti akan menertawakanku. Sebaiknya aku tidur, besok aku sudah harus kembali ke kampus. Haaah aku benar-benar merindukan Kyuhyun.

-Sungmin pov end-

.

.

.

Back to Seoul, same time

-Kyuhyun pov-

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari gadis itu, stalkerku. Kemana dia, bukankah dia selalu datang di semua acara Super Junior? Apa jangan-jangan dia sakit? Aish Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau jadi memikirkan gadis itu. Ada tidak adanya dia, tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padamu Kyu.

Acara reality show hari ini berjalan lancar. Bukan hanya Super Junior saja yang menjadi bintang tamu minggu ini, tapi juga ada seorang penyanyi solo yang sudah sangat terkenal di Korea dan Jepang. Kim Ryeowook. Ya, dia baru saja kembali dari Jepang setelah menggelar konser keduanya. Gadis muda, berbakat, cantik dan bergelimang harta, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tau soal kehidupan cintanya. Tidak ada, selain aku.

-Kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

"Ryeowook-sshi, bisa aku bicara sebentar?", seorang pemuda tampan telah berdiri di depan gadis cantik itu.

"Maaf Yesung-sshi tapi aku harus pulang. Kyuhyun-ah, aku pulang bersamamu ya?", Ryeowook berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindar darinya. Kau bahkan sampai kabur ke Jepang", ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah jalan yang berada di depannya.

"Aku tidak menghindar dan aku tidak kabur ke Jepang. Aku kesana untuk konser Kyu"

"Jadwal konsermu itu hanya 2 hari dan kau berada di Jepang selama 2 minggu, apa itu namanya kalau tidak kabur? Beri dia kesempatan untuk meminta maaf, paling tidak berbicara sedikit denganmu"

"Ya! Umurmu ini sebenarnya berapa, berani sekali menasehatiku", Ryeowook memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringis.

"Ish, aku kan hanya memberimu saran"

"Sudahlah. Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti, aku masih sakit hati mendengar kata-katanya waktu itu. Dan kau berhentilah menasehatiku"

"Baik baik, kau ini galak sekali. Hanya Yesung hyung yang sabar dengan sikapmu ini", Ryeowook terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Sudah sampai. Cepatlah keluar, aku harus segera kembali ke dorm atau Kangin hyung akan mengamuk"

"Kau itu! Terima Kasih sudah mengantarku", Ryeowook segera keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kau bicara apa saja dengan Wookie?"

"Ya! Aish kau membuatku kaget hyung", ya Kyuhyun baru sampai di dorm, bahkan belum sempat menutup pintu dorm tapi tiba-tiba Yesung sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Cepat jawab, kau bicara apa saja?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya mengobrol tentang konsernya"

"Hanya itu?", tanya Yesung dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Dia bilang dia akan berbicara denganmu setelah sakit hatinya sembuh"

"Haah kenapa sulit sekali", Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Apa begitu sulit untuk memaafkanku", tanya Yesung entah kepada siapa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu. Aku tau watak Ryeowook seperti apa", Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu Yesung sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

Bangkok, July 2008

-Kyuhyun pov-

Bangkok! Waaah akhirnya sampai juga. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru bandara. Gadis itu tidak ada. Apa dia sudah berhenti menjadi stalkerku? Secepat ini? Atau mungkin dia akan datang saat konser? Haaaah sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun, tidak udah dipikirkan.

"Hyung, kau tidur disini?", aku melihat Donghae hyung masuk ke kamar hotelku sambil membawa kopernya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja biasanya kau tidur dengan Eunhyuk hyung. Apa kalian bertengkar?", aku mengeluarkan sedikit smirk andalanku. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Cerewet sekali. Sudah aku mau tidur. Berhenti bermain game dan tidurlah, besok kita harus rehearsal pagi-pagi"

"Kau yang cerewet", aku melempar bantal ke arahnya sambil tertawa. Sepertinya Donghae hyung sedang sensi.

Jam 7. Saatnya konser dimulai. Tapi mataku tetap mencari gadis itu. Dimana gadis itu? Apa dia tiba-tiba miskin karna terus mengikuti sehingga sekarang tidak bisa lagi mengikutiku? Ah kenapa gadis itu selalu masuk kedalam pikiranku? Kau pasti sudah gila Cho Kyuhyun.

.  
.

Seoul, November 2008

"Kyu, ada hadiah untukmu, aku letakkan di atas meja di ruang tv"

"Hadiah? Dari siapa?", Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri meja untuk melihat hadiahnya.

"Tidak tau, Siwon yang menerimanya. Kangin-ah, cepat bantu aku", teriak Leetuk dari arah dapur.

Kyuhyun melihat sebuah kotak, ukurannya tidak begitu besar, berlapis bungkus kado berwarna biru laut. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membuka hadiahnya tersebut.

"PSP?", Kyuhyun agak terkejut mendapatkan hadiah semacam itu dari, terlebih harganya yang tidak murah. Kyuhyun memang pecinta game, semua fansnya tau itu, tapi sampai membelikan psp? "Tidak ada suratnya, dari siapa hadiah ini? Siapapun itu, aku sangat berterima kasih", ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang psp tersebut.

.

.

_1 New Message_

_From: Sungminnie_

_Dongahae-ya, jumat ini aku akan ke Korea, kau sibuk? Umma hanya mengijinkanku sampai hari minggu untuk berada di Korea. Kau bisa online sekarang?_

_Minimi is online now_

Fishy Hae is online now

Sungminnieeeee, kau akan ke Korea jumat ini? Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara. Jam berapa kau sampai?

_Siang, sekitar jam 12, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Kau pasti merindukanku kan? :p_

Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa hari jumat.

.

.

-Sungmin pov-

Korea, aku kembali. Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan umma akhirnya aku diijinkan untuk ke Korea. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat Kyuhyun sekarang, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya.

_1 New Message_

_From: Hae_

_Aku di parkiran, kau ingat mobilku kan?_

Haaah merepotkan sekali ikan itu. Dia yang ingin menjemputku tapi malah aku harus yang berjalan sendiri ke mobilnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Donghae-ya"

"Maaf. Kau kan tau, fansku bisa berada dimana saja", Donghae mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin. "Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, ayo"

.

.

"Donghae-ya, apa boybandmu tidak ada jadwal ke Jepang?", tanya Sungmin sambil memasukkan mie kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmm? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan tentang boybandku"

"Aku hanya bertanya, sudah jawab saja, menyebalkan sekali. Lagipula apa kau lupa kalau aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Haaaah andai saja saat di Jepang dia bisa menginap dirumahku"

"Jangan bermimpi. Kyuhyun itu anak manja, dia hanya mau menginap di hotel bintang lima. Tidak adakah topik pembicaraan lain Sungminnie?", tanya Donghae gemas.

"Ish aku kan hanya berandai-andai. Ternyata setelah melihatnya secara langsung dia benar-benar tampan"

"Ya! matamu buta? Tentu saja aku lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun. Lagipula kau hanya sekali saja kan bertemu dengannya? Ah tidak tidak, bukan bertemu, tapi melihat"

"Siapa bilang aku hanya melihatnya seka...", Sungmin dengan segera menutup mulutnya. Ups keceplosan.

"Kau bilang apa?", Donghae menatapkan dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau aneh", ucap Donghae lagi.

.

.

-Kyuhyun pov-

Aish menyebalkan sekali hari ini. Karna semua hyungku dan manager sedang sibuk, aku harus pergi sendirian untuk membeli semua snack ini, padahal ini semua adalah pesanan mereka. Belum lagi cuaca yang dingin karna salju sudah mulai turun. Untung saja aku memakai pakaian tebal dan penyamaran yang lengkap, kalau tidak, apa jadinya aku nanti saat sudah sampai dorm.

Kulihat langit mulai terlihat mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan salju lagi hari ini. Seoul sangat dingin, dan tanggal 21 nanti super junior akan mengadakan konser di Shanghai, Cina. Dan tetap akan bertemu dengan musim dingin. Tidak bisakan kami pergi ke tempat yang sedikit panas. Aku benci musim dingin.

Bukankah itu Donghae hyung? Aku menajamkan indera penglihatanku. Dia bersama wanita? Siapa? Bukankah Donghae hyung punya hubungan "spesial" dengan Eunhyuk hyung? Aish musim dingin benar-benar membuat otakku beku. Lebih baik aku pulang dan menghangatkan badanku, urusan Donghae hyung, aku akan menanyakannya nanti di dorm.

-Kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana hyung?", Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Donghae baru saja melepas sepatunya.

"Bertemu teman, kenapa? Kau rindu padaku?", Donghae mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Dasar ikan", ucap Kyuhyun sambil melempar bantal sofa ke arah Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tertawa sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. "Hyung, kau percaya kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta padahal baru beberapa kali melihat orang itu?", Kyuhyun kembali mengajukan pertanyaan saat Donghae sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Seohyun? Victoria? Jessica? Waaaah ternyata Kyuhyun sudah besar", ucap Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun, lagi.

"Dasar ikan. Aku serius. Gadis ini bukan artis hyung, dia stalkerku", jawab Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Stalkermu? Yang mana? Stalkermu banyak Kyu"

"Aku tidak tau dia masih menjadi stalkerku atau tidak. Aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Terakhir aku melihatnya saat super show di Seoul kemarin"

"Mungkin dia bosan denganmu. Sudah, cari gadis lain saja", mendengar itu, Kyuhyun langsung memberikan death glare terbaiknya.

* * *

Tokyo, Januari 2009

_1 New Message_

_From: Hae_

_Happy birthday Lee Sungminnie :D Umurmu sudah 24 sekarang, cepatlah cari suami, atau kau ingin menikah denganku saja bagaimana? Hahaha_

_Aku punya hadiah untukmu, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku yakin senang dengan hadiahku ini. Agustus ini Super Junior akan konser di Jepang. Bagaimana? Kau senang kan? Aku akan mengirimkan tiketnya padamu. Tunggu ya._

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum membaca pesan dari Donghae. 'Menikah denganya? Cih jangan mimpi, dasar ikan', ucap Sungmin dalam hati tapi masih dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Ya hari ini memang hari ulang tahun Sungmin. Ulang tahun yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Sungmin. Sudah hampir satu tahun Sungmin kembali tinggal di Jepang. Kedua orang tua Sungmin memperketat penjagaan kepada Sungmin. Tapi untuk nilai mata kuliah, seperti janjinya dulu, Sungmin selalu mendapatkan nilai A. Dan seperti janji appanya, bulan Maret nanti Sungmin akan kembali ke Korea. Tentu saja untuk Kyuhyun, dan tetap tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae.

.

.

.

Seoul, Maret 2009

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Super Junior akan comeback dengan album ketiga mereka. Puluhan fans sudah berdiri di depan gedung KBS, tak terkecuali dengan Sungmin, gadis manis itu sedang berdiri sambil mengotak-atik kameranya. Sampai panggilan alam memanggilnya. Dengan segera gadis itu pergi mencari toilet terdekat.

"Aaah dimana sih toilet?", Sungmin berlari kecil menyusuri kedung KBS.

"Kau terlihat bingung. Mencari sesuatu?", terdengar suara dari belakang Sungmin.

"Aku mencari toilet, kau tau dima...na?", Sungmin diam seketika. Itu Yesung. Yesung Super Junior. Astaga ternyata dia tampan jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Hmm? Kau lurus saja, kemudian belok kanan, disana ada toilet"

"Ah terima kasih", Sungmin membungkukkan badannya. "Kau Yesung kan? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Haha kau lucu sekali, tentu saja aku akan menyanyi nanti"

"Kalau itu aku tau, maksudku, kau tidak berada di dalam studio?"

"Aku bosan, lagipula aku hanya tinggal menunggu giliranku untuk dirias. Oh ya, kau mengenalku, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Siapa namamu?", tanya Yesung sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sungmin, namaku Lee Sungmin. Waah ternyata kau ramah sekali ya", ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum, memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Tentu saja aku ramah. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak jadi ke toilet?"

"Ah aku lupa. Aku pergi dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Hmm sama-sama. Kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi"

"Baik", Sungmin kemudian berlari menuju toilet yang tadi sudah diarahkan oleh Yesung. 'Andai tadi itu Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun kan dingin, terlihat sekali dari wajahnya', ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

-Kyuhyun pov-

Comeback stage pertama kami. Waah fans datang ternyata banyak sekali, aku benar-benar bangga. Bahkan belum semua member berkumpul di panggung, tapi fans sudah berteriak. Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung masih di ruang rias. Siwon hyung, ah dia pasti sedang menelfon penulis itu. Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung terlihat sedang bercanda tidak jauh dari posisiku berdiri. Heechul hyung, Hangeng hyung dan Shindong hyung sedang mengobrol bersama, sedangkan Yesung hyung... tunggu, matanya melihat ke arah penonton. Aku mengarahkan matanya, mengikuti pandangan mata Yesung hyung. Gadis berbando pink itu, stalkerku, dia kembali. Tapi kenapa Yesung hyung tersenyum padanya? Dan gadis itu balik tersenyum kepada Yesung hyung. Aish apa dia pindah bias sekarang? Tapi towel yang dia dibawa, masih sama dengan yang dulu dibawanya saat konser. 'My Prince Gyu'. Aku bisa gila lama-lama.

Semua member sudah berkumpul, intro lagu sorry sorry pun mulai dimainkan. Aku melihat gadis itu mengarahkan kameranya kepadaku. Ah gadis itu benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Ini list untuk 2nd konser kalian. July kalian akan konser di Korea, kemudian agustus ke Jepan untuk Live Premium, september ke Bangkok, dan lainnya bisa kalian lihat disini", manager menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada masing-masing dari kami. Ya setelah selesai comeback stage manager langsung memberikan kertas-kertas ini pada kami. "Jaga kesehatan kalian, jadwal kalian mulai padat", lanjut manager.

"Baik", seluruh member menjawab dengan serempak.

.

.

.

Tokyo, Agustus 2009

-Sungmin pov-

Whoaaah Jepang, aku kembali hoho tapi tidak lama, kebetulan sekali super junior akan konser disini. Layaknya seorang stalker, aku sudah menyiapkan kameraku. Pesawatku memang beberapa menit lebih cepat dari pesawat member super junior. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali satu pesawat dengan mereka, tapi aku bisa katauan Donghae kalau aku tenyata adalah seorang stalker.

Mereka datang. Aku mencari-cari sosok Kyuhyun. Ah itu dia, dia memakai kaos hitam dan celana jeans. Tetap tampan walaupun dengan style yang simple. Dengan cepat kuarahkan kameraku untuk mengambil gambarnya. Sempurna.

-Sungmin pov end-

.

.

Gerimis turun membasahi kota Tokyo. Pejalan kaki berlari kecil mencari tempat berteduh, begitu juga dengan gadis manis berkuncir kuda tersebut, ia terlihat berlari kecil menghindari hujan. Tidak lama ia masuk ke dalam sebuah coffee shop yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Berteduh sambil menghangatkan diri tidak masalah bukan?

"Untung laptop dan kameraku tidak basah", ucap Sungmin sambil menyalakan laptopnya. Sudah setengah jam Sungmin berada di coffee shop tersebut, hujan tidak juga reda, malah bertambah deras. Sungmin masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dunianya dan Kyuhyun, mungkin. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, yang dilakukan Sungmin hanya memindahkan foto Kyuhyun dari kameranya ke laptop, mengedit dan mengubahnya menjadi foto dengan quality tinggi.

"Tampan", ucap seseorang di belakang Sungmin.

"Ya, Kyuhyun memang tampan", Sungmin tersenyum kemudian membalikkan badannya, penasaran dengan orang yang mengatakan Kyuhyunnya tampan.

Mata Sungmin melebar melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku memang tampan kan?", Kyuhyun sedikit menunjukkan smirknya.

TBC

Akhirnya tbc hahahaha udah aku panjangin tuh, semoga ceritanya ga ngebosenin

Yang udah review chapter 1, makasih banyak ^^ review lagi yaaa, kotak reviewnya ada di bawah tuh tuh hehe

Buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff sampah bin gaje ini, makasiiiiiihhhhh :") dan buat yang nanya hubungan HaeMin... mereka itu sebenernya... rahasiaaaaa hehehehe

Thank you :D


	3. Chapter 3

-Kyumin fanfiction-

.

.

.

My Lovely Stalker

By : Nam Jinna

.

.

.

Cast:

Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun (Boy)

Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kibum (Girl)

Main Pairing : KyuMin

Slight pairing : YeWook, SiBum and others pairing

Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka dan official pairingnya masing-masing

Rated : T

Warning : yaoi + GS (for Sungmin, Ryeowook and Kibum), abal, typo, cerita pasaran

Summary : Kyuhyun, seorang artis terkenal sekaligus member Super Junior, jatuh cinta pada stalkernya. Disaat Kyuhyun hampir mendapatkanya, sang stalker malah balik membenci Kyuhyun karna kebodohan sang artis. Apa Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan hati sang stalker kembali?

Enjoy~

* * *

"Tampan", ucap seseorang di belakang Sungmin.

"Ya, Kyuhyun memang tampan", Sungmin tersenyum kemudian membalikkan badannya, penasaran dengan orang yang mengatakan Kyuhyunnya tampan.

Mata Sungmin melebar melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku memang tampan kan?", Kyuhyun sedikit menunjukkan smirknya.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Aku memang tampan kan?", Kyuhyun sedikit menunjukkan smirknya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?", Sungmin masih menatap pemuda di depannya. Meskipun Kyuhyun memakai kacamata hitam dan topi, seorang Sungmin tentu bisa dengan mudah mengenali wajah tampan idolanya tersebut.

"Aku keluar dari hotel sebentar lalu tiba-tiba hujan, dan disinilah aku, berteduh", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di depan Sungmin. Jawaban yang jujur dengan sedikit kebohongan sebenarnya.

.

.

-Flashback on with Kyuhyun pov -

"Hyung, aku bosan, aku keluar sebentar ya", tanpa menunggu persetujuan Siwon hyung, aku segera mengenakan jaket, topi dan kacamata hitamku. Langit diluar terlihat mendung, apa sebaiknya aku bawa payung? Ah tapi aku hanya keluar sebentar, kurasa tidak perlu. Aku segera keluar kamar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Siwon hyung yang terus meneriaki namaku, menyuruhku kembali.

Ah sial, hujan. Tau begitu aku bawa payung tadi. Aku berlari kecil mencari tempat berteduh yang aman. Aku melihat sebuah coffee shop yang tidak begitu ramai, kurasa tempat itu aman. Aku segera berlari cepat ke arah coffee shop tersebut sebelum seluruh bajuku basah.

Gadis itu. Ya itu stalkerku. Aku melihatnya sedang duduk di dekat kaca besar di dalam coffee shop itu. Gadis itu terlihat asik dengan laptopnya. Aku segera memasuki coffee shop itu dan beruntung sekali gadis itu duduk membelakangi pintu masuk. Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Kulihat dia sedang mengedit foto. Dan itu foto-foto diriku.

"Tampan", jujur aku refleks mengatakan itu. Hasil editan fotonya memang bagus, dan aku jadi terlihat lebih tampan.

"Ya, Kyuhyun memang tampan", gadis itu tersenyum kemudian membalikkan badannya. Kulihat matanya melebar. Sungguh imut.

"Cho Kyuhyun?", dia sedikit berteriak mengucapkan namaku. Beruntung coffee shop ini tidak terlalu ramai.

"Aku memang tampan kan?", tanyaku salting sambil menunjukkan sedikit smirkku.

Flashback off and Kyuhyun pov end –

.

.

"Kau kenapa duduk disini?", Sungmin masih terus menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Ini kan tempat umum, aku bisa duduk dimanapun", Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan santai sambil mengambil minuman milik Sungmin kemudian meminumnya.

'Itu bekasku', ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan aku meminum minumanmu? Aku lupa membawa uang dan aku haus. Ngomong-ngomong, kau stalkerku kan? Aku sering melihatmu. Tapi kenapa beberapa bulan yang lalu aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi? Apa kau bosan denganku?", tanya Kyuhyun tanpa henti.

'Astaga, apa benar ini Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia cerewet sekali. Dari luar dia kelihatan seperti pria yang dingin dan tidak banyak omong', Sungmin kembali berucap dalam hatinya, namun matanya tetap menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa-apa minumlah. Aku memang fansmu, beberapa bulan yang lalu orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Jepang karna aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku"

"Jadi kau orang Jepang? Tapi bahasa koreamu lancar sekali", Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Aku orang Korea, margaku Lee. 2 tahun yang lalu aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Jepang"

"Oh, kukira kau orang Jepang. Margamu Lee? Lalu namamu?"

"Sungmin. Namaku Lee Sungmin"

Drrrttt Drrrttt

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar beberapa kali, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

_Fishy Hae Calling_

"Halo?"

"_Sungminnie, kau dimana sekarang? Aku menelfon ke rumah, tapi kata umma-mu kau sedang pergi"_

"Hmm aku sedang diluar sekarang. Aku mau pulang tapi tiba-tiba hujan. Ada apa?"

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, mumpung aku sedang berada di Jepang sekarang"_

"Makan siang? Aku benar-benar belum bisa pulang sekarang, lagipula sekarang sedang hujan", ujar Sungmin.

"_Ya! Kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku Sungminnie? Aku sedang berada di jepang dan kau sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk menemuiku"_

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, jangan marah chagiya haha", balas Sungmin tanpa menyadari aura gelap yang kini dipancarkan dari pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Cemburu, Kyuhyun-ah?

"_Aish. Bagaimana kalau sehabis aku konser kita makan malam?"_

"Makan malam? Ide yang bagus", setelah memutuskan sambungan telfon, Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata milik Kyuhyun. Ada sedikit rasa marah yang terpancar dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun.

"Siapa? Pacarmu? Kalau sudah punya pacar kenapa masih mengikutiku? Tidak takut pacarmu akan marah dan cemburu? Bisa-bisa pacarmu marah dan membunuhku", tanpa menunggu jawaban ataupun penjelasan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang tampak melongo melihat tingkat Kyuhyun barusan.

.

.

.

-Sungmin pov-

Ada apa dengan orang itu? Aneh sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba marah seperti itu? Apa aku berbuat salah? Tapi aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mengangkat telfon dari Donghae, apa itu salah? Aish kenapa pula aku bisa suka pada orang yang mudah marah seperti itu.

Lagipula apa hubungannya aku sudah punya pacar atau belum dengan mengikutinya? Itu kan hak ku untuk menjadi stalkernya. Sudahlah Lee Sungmin, tidak usah dipikirkan, lebih baik aku lanjutkan saja mengedit foto-foto ini.

-Sungmin pov end-

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah", Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Matanya segera mencari orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Wookie? Kau di Jepang?"

"Hmm. Besok aku ada fanmeeting. Wah akhirnya super junior mengadakan konser juga di jepang", ujar Ryeowook sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini bukan super show"

"Ya ya aku tau. Tampangmu kusut sekali dan bajumu basah, ada apa?"

"Kita cari tempat lain untuk bicara, aku akan menceritakannya padamu"

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sekarang. Di atap hotel, menikmati musim panas Jepang di malam hari dari ketinggian, ditemani dengan dua gelas jus segar.

"Jadi, ada apa?", tanya Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan, karna dari tadi Kyuhyun hanya sibuk mengaduk jusnya.

"Kau percaya kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru beberapa kali kau temui?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

"Percaya saja, kenapa tidak. Tunggu dulu, kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kyu? Dengan siapa?"

"Tidak penting dengan siapa"

"Ya! Kau ini. Ayolah cerita, mungkin aku bisa membantumu"

"Kubilang tidak penting. Lagipula dia sudah punya pacar"

"Benarkah? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Tadi pacarnya menelfon dan dia memanggilnya chagiya. Itu sudah bukti kan"

"Lalu kau mau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Yesung hyung? Apa kau mau menyerah begitu saja? Aku tau kau masih mencintainya"

"Kenapa kau malah membahasnya, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Karena kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Kim Ryeowook-ssi"

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar, aku lelah. Kau masih mau disini? Atau sebaiknya aku telfon Yesung hyung agar dia kemari sehingga kalian berdua bisa bicara? Ah benar, aku akan menelfonnya", tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menghubungi Yesung. _"Hyung, aku dan Wookie ada di atap hotel, kau kemarilah, aku lelah dan ingin kembali kemar, tapi Wookie masih ingin disini, kau bisa kan temani dia?... Hmm baiklah jangan lama-lama"_

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau menelfonnya? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan", ucap Ryeowook memukul-mukul bahu Kyuhyun

"Berhenti memukulku Wookie-ah. Setelah ini aku yakin kau akan sangat berterima kasih padaku dan berbalik memelukku", ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. "5 menit lagi Yesung hyung akan sampai, bicaralah dengannya"

"Kyuhyun-ah?", terdengar suara dari belakang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Oh Yesung hyung sudah disini. Baiklah Wookie, aku harus kembali ke kamar sekarang. Bicaralah baik-baik", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook. "Aku pergi dulu hyung. Awas kalau kau apa-apakan sepupuku ini"

"Baik-baik aku mengerti", balas Yesung.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja? Jam segini baru kembali", tanya Siwon tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku yang dari tadi ia baca.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, kemudia bertemu Ryeowook dan mengobrol dengannya di atap"

"Ryeowook? Dia disini?"

"Iya. Dia ada fan meeting di Jepang"

"Apa dia bertemu Yesung hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Dan mereka harus berterima kasih padaku", ujar Kyuhyun dengan bangga, sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sang magnae. "Hyung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan penulis itu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?", Siwon balik bertanya sambil melempar tatapan bingung ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian sudah pacaran?"

"Belum. Aku belum berani bilang padanya"

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung?"

"Kau ini aneh sekali, tadi menanyakan hubunganku dengan penulis itu, sekarang hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada mereka"

"Ish. Sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu aku pernah melihat Donghae hyung sedang bersama seorang gadis di restoran. Kupikir Donghae hyung punya hubungan spesial dengan Eunhyuk hyung, ternyata Donghae hyung sudah punya pacar"

"Mau Donghae sudah punya pacar atau belum itu bukan urusanmu kan. Lebih baik anak kecil sepertimu itu pergi tidur, ini sudah larut"

"Dasar pastor nyebelin", ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas dengan timpukan bantal oleh Siwon.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sehabis konser malam ini kita free kan?", tanya Donghae ke Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kita ada acara makan malam bersama member dan kru. Kenapa? Kau ada acara di tempat lain?"

"Iya, aku mau bertemu seseorang"

"Siapa? Pacarmu hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Bukan urusanmu", jawab Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Dasar ikan, rambutku jadi berantakan", teriak Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Donghae.

"Kau boleh pergi, tapi jangan lama-lama Donghae-ya", teriak Leeteuk.

.

.

.

-Sungmin pov-

Jam enam, sebentar lagi pintu gate akan dibuka. Sebaiknya aku ke toilet dulu. Beruntung aku bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk di first row. Semua berkat Donghae.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi Sungmin-ssi"

"K-Kyuhyun...", apa yang dia lakukan disini.

"Kau habis darimana? Kupikir kau tidak akan datang kemari lagi setelah mendapat telfon dari pacarmu"

"Aku? Dari toilet. Kau salah paham, dia bukan..."

"Bukan apa? Bukan pacarmu? Ah aku tau, dia pasti tunanganmu"

Aish apa-apaan laki-laki ini. Donghae pacarku? Dalam mimpi pun tidak mungkin. "Kau benar-benar salah paham. Lagipula kalau pun aku punya pacar itu adalah urusanku kan, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Dan aku tetap mau mengikutimu atau tidak, itu juga urusanku kan. Pintu gate sudah mau dibuka, aku pergi dulu"

Kenapa sih dengannya. Dasar aneh. Aaaahhhh dan kenapa pula aku harus menjadi fansnya?

-Sungmin pov end-

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun pov-

Ya! Aish dia meninggalkanku. Salah paham katanya? Dia sudah punya pacar tapi tetap mau mengaku, kasian sekali pacarnya. Dengan kesal aku melangkahkan kaki menuju backstage tempat kami mengadakan konser.

Dia duduk di barisan depan. Tetap membawa towel dan kemeranya. Membuatku menjadi susah untuk berkonsentrasi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu Sungmin-ah? Kau seperti kelinci yang sulit ditangkap.

Selama bernyayi aku lebih sering menatapnya dibandingkan melihat ke arah lain. Apa dia menyadarinya? Tapi dia kan tidak peka, kurasa dia tidak akan menyadarinya.

-Kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

.

"Donghae-ya, ikutlah sebentar, setelah itu kau boleh pergi", ucap Leeteuk sambil membantu Kangin memakai bajunya.

"Baik hyung. Aku keluar dulu", setelah Donghae keluar dia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon Sungmin. _"Minnie-ah kau sudah sampai?... Leeteuk hyung menyuruhku untuk ikut makan malam sebentar, kau tidak apa-apa kan menungguku sebentar?... Aku janji tidak akan lama... Hmm sampai nanti"_

"Pacarmu hyung?"

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku Kyu. Kau kenapa disini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Ayo kita ke restoran, aku sudah lapar"

"Ayo"

"Hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Hmm baiklah, jangan pulang larut"

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap hyung"

"Begitu? Yasudah, hati-hati Donghae-ya"

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun pov-

Bosaaan. Aku sudah kenyang dan hyungku yang lain sibuk bercanda dengan para kru. Benar-benar membosankan. Kulihat Donghae hyung pergi meninggalkan restoran. Pasti dia mau bertemu pacarnya. Tapi siapa? Apa pacarnya orang Jepang? Tapi saat di telfon, Donghae hyung menggunakan bahasa Korea. Sebaiknya kuikuti saja Donghae hyung, daripada aku terus berada disini, membosankan.

"Hyung, aku keluar ya", ijinku pada Leeteuk hyung yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya mencari angin, disini panas dan membosankan"

"Jangan lama-lama Kyu"

"Baik hyung"

Setelah memakai mantel dan topi, aku berjalan mengikuti Donghae hyung. Aku bisa melihat Donghae hyung berjalan dengan cepat, pasti dia sudah dari jam mereka janjian.

Aku penasaran siapa pacar Donghae hyung.

Tidak lama, Donghae hyung masuk kedalam salah satu restoran Jepang. Apa sebaiknya aku masuk juga? Tapi apa harus aku katakan pada Donghae hyung? Ah bilang saja aku hanya mencari angin dan tidak sengaja melihatnya disini. Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, 1 2 3, aku membuka pintu restoran tersebut. Mataku mencari sosok Donghae hyung. Itu dia, dia duduk di dekat jendela di pojok sana, bersama seorang gadis. Dengan mantap aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatnya.

"Hyung! Tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disi...", semua kata-kata yang sudah kususun tiba-tiba hilang saat melihat siapa gadis yang bersama Donghae hyung. Sungmin.

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Donghae hyung bertanya dengan santai.

"Kyuhyun?", kudengar gadis itu memanggil namaku pelan, tapi telingaku cukup tajam untuk mendengar suaranya.

"K-kalian? Pacaran?"

TBC

* * *

Waaaah TBC *nunjuk kata-kata diatas* kkkk maaf kalo chapter ini pendek dan ngebosenin, aku baru aja sembuh *poor me*

Gak nyangka ternyata responnya bagus banget :") Untuk chapter depan kayaknya aku mau bikin spesial Yewook, jadi buat yang nunggu Kyumin sama hubungan Haemin... sabar yaaaaa hehehehehe #ketawa evil *masih kayaknya kok haha*

Big thanks:

nurichan4, 137Line, kyuminring, audrey musaena, stephannie carolina, ernana, takara-hoshi, SSungMine, BbuingBbuing137, Cho SungKyu OKS, RillyGgio10, suciaticitrau, Sparkyu-Min, Guest, , cherrizka980826, reaRelf, chabluebilubilu, Princess kyumin, Annie Pumpkin, oyriee, minyu, hyuknie, HeeYeon, mitade13, 137137137, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, hyuknie, kyumin14vi, Sparkyu-Min, stephannie carolina, Kim son nie, BbuingBbuing137, minyu, nannaa, JoBel13ve, audrey musaena, reaRelf, 137137137, bunyming, SSungMine, Cho SungKyu OKS, FiungAsmara, Qniee love nest, kyuminring, RillyGgio10, Tania3424, blackwhite28, lee gyura, cherrizka980826, , indahpus96, suciaticitrau, min190196, Rissna26, AIDASUNGJIN, maya sakura, , MINGswife, Princess kyumin, Kyurin Minnie, Fariny, HeeYeon, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Rio, Andhisa Joyers, HyukBunnyMing

ada yang belom disebut kah?

Buat lee gyura: aku baru bikin ff ini seminggu yang lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa jadi sebulan aku ga update? Ff siapa yang kau baca? T^T

Makasih masih mau baca ff ini, buat yang mau review, kotaknya ada di bawah kkk

Thank you ^^


	4. Chapter 4

My Lovely Stalker

By : Nam Jinna

.

.

.

Special YeWook side :D

Enjoy~

* * *

Seoul, Agustus 2009

:: Ryeowook pov ::

Jepang, akhirnya aku kembali lagi kesini. Sudah setahun yang lalu sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di Jepang. Terakhir kali kesini untuk mengadakan konserku, dan sekarang aku kembali untuk mengadakan fanmeeting. Ah kudengar Super Junior sedang berada di Jepang juga, berarti 'orang itu' juga ada disini. Aku malas bertemu dengan 'orang itu', tapi aku juga merindukannya. Sudahlah Ryeowook-ah, fokus pada pekerjaanmu di Jepang, tidak udah memikirkan yang lain.

Beberapa fans sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kedatangan, mereka menungguku. Senang sekali rasanya melihat mereka menungguku datang, meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi aku tetap merasa senang. Aku tersenyum melewati mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Karna hari sudah malam, maka aku harus langsung menuju hotel.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan akhirnya aku sampai di hotel. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat aku tiba di hotel. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, ini pertama aku menginap di hotel ini. Hotel ini sangat mewah. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok yang familiar di depanku.

"Kyuhyun-ah", panggilku

"Wookie? Kau di Jepang?", tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

"Hmm. Besok aku ada fanmeeting. Wah akhirnya Super Junior mengadakan konser juga di jepang", ujarku sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini bukan super show"

"Ya ya aku tau. Tampangmu kusut sekali dan bajumu basah, ada apa?"

"Kita cari tempat lain untuk bicara, aku akan menceritakannya padamu", jawabnya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun dan aku sekarang. Di atap hotel, menikmati musim panas Jepang di malam hari dari ketinggian, ditemani dengan dua gelas jus segar.

"Jadi, ada apa?", tanyaku membuka pembicaraan, sedikit bosan karna sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk jusnya.

"Kau percaya kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru beberapa kali kau temui?", tanyanya sambil tetap mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

"Percaya saja, kenapa tidak. Tunggu dulu, kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kyu? Dengan siapa?", tanyaku penasaran dan sedikit heboh. Aku tau Kyuhyun memang cukup dekat dengan beberapa wanita, tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang wanita-wanita itu kepadaku. Yang satu ini pasti spesial.

"Tidak penting dengan siapa", jawabnya. Mungkin kesal karna melihatku sedikit heboh.

"Ya! Kau ini. Ayolah cerita, mungkin aku bisa membantumu"

"Kubilang tidak penting. Lagipula dia sudah punya pacar"

"Benarkah? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Tadi pacarnya menelfon dan dia memanggilnya chagiya. Itu sudah bukti kan", jawabnya. Bodoh sekali. Memangnya harus menjadi pacar untuk memanggil chagiya. Aku sering memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan chagi, tapi faktanya aku dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara sepupu.

"Lalu kau mau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Yesung hyung? Apa kau mau menyerah begitu saja? Aku tau kau masih mencintainya". Kyuhyun selalu membawa nama 'orang itu'. Satu perusahaan dengannya sudah cukup, kenapa pula sepupuku harus satu grup dengannya juga.

"Kenapa kau malah membahasnya, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?", kata-katu berubah formal

"Karena kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Kim Ryeowook-ssi", balasnya dengan bahasa formal juga.

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar, aku lelah. Kau masih mau disini? Atau sebaiknya aku telfon Yesung hyung agar dia kemari sehingga kalian berdua bisa bicara? Ah benar, aku akan menelfonnya", tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menghubungi 'orang itu'. _"Hyung, aku dan Wookie ada di atap hotel, kau kemarilah, aku lelah dan ingin kembali kemar, tapi Wookie masih ingin disini, kau bisa kan temani dia?... Hmm baiklah jangan lama-lama"_

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau menelfonnya? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan", tanyaku sambil memukul-mukul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti memukulku Wookie-ah. Setelah ini aku yakin kau akan sangat berterima kasih padaku dan berbalik memelukku", ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. "5 menit lagi Yesung hyung akan sampai, bicaralah dengannya"

5 menit? Dasar sepupu gila. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?", terdengar suara dari belakangku dan Kyuhyun.

"Oh Yesung hyung sudah disini. Baiklah Wookie, aku harus kembali ke kamar sekarang. Bicaralah baik-baik", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan bahuku. "Aku pergi dulu hyung. Awas kalau kau apa-apakan sepupuku ini"

"Baik-baik aku mengerti", balas Yesung.

Dia berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di sebelahku. 5 menit.. 10 menit.. kami hanya diam. Tidak satupun dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan. Mungkin tidak tau harus mulai dari mana.

"Kau, bagaimana kabarmu?", tanyanya tanpa melihatku. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit malam yang gelap. Apa langit itu lebih indah daripada diriku? Aih bicara apa aku ini.

"Baik", jawabku singkat. Berada sedekat ini dengannya setelah sekian lama membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

"Aku... merindukanmu", kalau aku punya penyakit jantung, bisa kupastikan sekarang ini aku akan langsung terkena serangan jantung. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?", tanyanya, dan kini dia menatapku. Aku harus apa?

"Ehm Yesung-ssi, kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut dan aku lelah, aku ingin kembali ke kamar", aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Kau tidak boleh pergi sampai kita selesaikan masalah kita", balasnya sambil memelukku dari belakang. Tolong, jantungku.

"A-aku tidak merasa punya masalah yang harus kuselesaikan denganmu Tuan Kim", aku menundukkan wajahku yang kini mulai memanas.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kejadian 4 tahun yang saat kau membentak dan menamparku Nona Kim?", tanyanya. Margaku memang Kim, tapi nada suaranya tidak menyiratkan bahwa aku adalah nona 'Kim' yang berbeda keluarga dengannya.

:: Ryeowook pov end ::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[ Flashback on ]

Seoul, Oktober 2005

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Angin sedang sangat dingin", seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut ikat bertanya pada pemuda yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

Pemuda tadi menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya. "Hanya duduk. Kemarilah", jawabnya sambil menggeser posisi duduknya, memberikan sedikit ruang untuk sang gadis duduk.

"Kau gugup?", tanya sang gadis sambil mengusap lembut pipi pemuda disampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Minggu depan adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku akan berada di stage"

"Berada di panggung tidak seburuk yang kau kira, apalagi kau tidak sendiri, ada 9 orang temanmu yang lain"

Yesung tersenyum. "Kau tau, aku sangat ingin berduet denganmu", ujar sang pemuda sambil menatap gadis cantik disebelahnya.

"Mintalah pada President Soo-Man", jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku khawatir", lanjut Yesung.

"Hm? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Hubungan kita setelah aku debut"

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah kau debut. Kau tetap kekasihku dan aku tetap kekasihmu", Ryeowook membelai rambut Yesung yang sedikit panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau ada gosip tentang kita?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung bingung. "Gosip maksudmu?"

"Kim Ryeowook menjalin kasih dengan penyanyi pendatang baru, misalnya"

"Lalu? Itu bukan gosip, tapi fakta", jawab Ryeowook dengan sedikit emosi. "Apa ada masalah kalau kau digosipkan denganku? Apa aku sangat buruk sehingga kau malu jika digosipkan denganku?", tanya Ryeowook. Kini emosi telah menguasai dirinya.

"Bukan itu, tapi kau tau kan, kau sudah lebih dulu debut dari pada aku. Karirmu sudah sangat bagus dan kau sudah sangat terkenal. Orang mungkin akan berpikir kalau aku hanya memanfaatkanmu"

"Apa peduliku? Selama aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, aku tidak peduli dengan gosip diluar sana. Kecuali kau memang benar hanya memanfaatkanku dan tidak mencintaiku. Ah benar, bodoh sekali kau Kim Ryeowook", setetes air mata mulai keluar dari mata caramel milik Ryeowook.

"Wo-wookie ah bukan seperti itu"

"Lalu apa?", teriak Ryeowook. "Kau tidak ingin ada gosip tentang kita kan? Kita akhiri saja semuanya. Anggap tidak pernah terjadi apapun selama 2 tahun ini. Lupakan semuanya!", teriak Ryeowook kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

"Ryeowook-ah", teriak Yesung. Namun Ryeowook telah jauh berlari meninggalkannya. Menyesal? Tentu saja.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seoul, 2006

"Hari ini member ke 10 akan datang ke dorm. Biarpun kalian sudah hampir setahun debut dan sudah mempunyai banyak fans, tetap bersikap baiklah pada member yang baru, biar bagaimanapun dia adalah magnae disini", ujar manager kepada 9 member Super Junior yang sedang duduk santai di dorm.

"Baik hyung", balas mereka serentak.

TING TONG

"Sepertinya itu dia, biar kubuka pintunya", manager melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan. "Ah kau sudah datang. Masuklah", ujarnya setelah membukakan pintu. "Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun. Dia member Super Junior yang baru"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian dan mohon bantuannya", Kyuhyun membungkuk 90 derajat kepada member yang lain.

"Teukie-ah, kuserahkan Kyuhyun padamu, aku ada rapat dengan manager yang lain"

"Ah baik hyung", jawab Leeteuk. Dan dimulailah perkenalan antar member lama dan member baru. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka untuk saling dekat, namun Kyuhyun masih bersikap sedikit canggung di depan para hyungnya.

"Aku sudah di dorm, kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang memegang ponsel yang tengah berada di telinganya. Sepertinya sedang menelfon seseorang. "Katakan pada umma dan appa ku, jangan terlalu khawatir, mereka semua sangat baik", lanjutnya. "Ya! Kim Ryeowook kau sangat menyebalkan. Baik aku akan menemuimu sore ini", ujarnya sambil sedikit tertawa. "Baiklah kututup dulu"

"Kim Ryeowook?"

"Ah Yesung hyung, kau membuatku kaget", ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kau berbicara dengan Kim Ryeowook? Ryeowook yang penyanyi itu?", tanyanya tanpa memikirkan kekagetan Kyuhyun.

"Iya, kau salah satu penggemarnya hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh.

"Itu..."

"Aku tau hubungan kalian", lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana..."

"Aku sepupu Ryeowook", belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menjawabnya.

"Tapi margamu dan Ryeowook berbeda"

"Ibunya Ryeowook adalah adik dari ayahku. Setelah menikah dengan laki-laki bermarga Kim, bibiku merubah marganya menjadi Kim, mengikuti suaminya", jelas Kyuhyun. "Ah aku ada janji bertemu dengan Ryeowook sore ini, hyung tolong bilang pada Leeteuk hyung ya kalau aku akan pulang agak malam", lanjutnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ryeowook-ah"

"Oh Kyu, kau sudah sampai, aku baru saja memesan kopi, kau mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi bisakah kau belikan aku kue?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar artis miskin", jawab Ryewook sedikit tertawa.

"Ya! Aku belum resmi jadi artis, jadi aku belum mempunyai uang sebanyak kau"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana member yang lain? Mereka menerimamu dengan baik kan?"

"Kau bertanya soal semua member atau hanya 'satu member' itu?", Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak lucu Kyu", jawab Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, kami sedikit mengobrol tadi"

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Dia tidak sengaja mendengar aku menyebut namamu saat kau menelfonku tadi, lalu dia bertanya apa aku mengenalmu, dan aku hanya bilang kau sepupuku"

"Oh begitu"

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Kau ingin mendengar kalau dia merindukanmu?", lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memasang senyum jahilnya.

"Apa? Yang benar saja, aku tidak butuh kata-kata itu", Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Haruskah ia senang mendengar bahwa sepupunya satu grup dengan orang yang pernah-atau mungkin masih- ia cintai.

"Kurasa ia masih mencintaimu, aku melihat matanya berbinar saat aku berbicara tentangmu", ada rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Ryeowook mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Sudah hampir satu tahun Ryeowook-ah, beri dia kesempatan untuk bicara", lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum siap untuk bertatap muka dengannya", Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengar alasan Ryeowook. Selalu alasan itu yang dilontarkan Ryeowook.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak hyung, ada apa?"

"Hm tentang Ryeowook, apa dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Sesuatu? Tentang?", tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia tau apa maksud pertanyaan Yesung.

"Pacarnya, atau mantannya, mungkin", jawab Yesung dengan suara pelan.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu dia pernah memberitauku kalau dia punya seorang pacar. Pacarnya adalah hoobaenya di perusahaan, namanya Kim Jongwoon. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia juga mengatakan bahwa pacarnya akan memulai debut sebagai member sebuah boyband bernama Super Junior. Hanya itu", jawab Kyuhyun setengah berbohong.

"Kau tau kenapa kami putus?"

"Tidak, Ryeowook tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya", kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar berbohong. "Tapi kuharap kalian bisa kembali bersama", lanjutnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seoul, Februari 2008

:: Ryeowook pov ::

Recording untuk variety show hari ini berjalan lancar, biarpun aku harus menahan perasaan yang bergemuruh di dadaku. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berada dalam satu acara bersama member Super Junior, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan mereka. Aku cukup sering bertemu dengan mereka di perusahaan, dan aku juga cukup dekat dengan Siwon. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku dan Siwon dekat karna dia menyukai adikku yang berprofesi sebagai penulis, tidak lebih. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang lain selain 'orang itu'.

"Ryeowook-sshi, bisa aku bicara sebentar?", panjang umur, orang baru saja aku bicarakan kini muncul di hadapanku. Rasa canggung muncul di antara kami. Hatiku senang sekaligus sakit disaat bersamaan.

"Maaf Yesung-ssi tapi aku harus pulang. Kyuhyun-ah, aku pulang bersamamu ya?", aku berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindar darinya. Kau bahkan sampai kabur ke Jepang", ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah jalan yang berada di depannya.

"Aku tidak menghindar dan aku tidak kabur ke Jepang. Aku kesana untuk konser Kyu"

"Jadwal konsermu itu hanya 2 hari dan kau berada di Jepang selama 2 minggu, apa itu namanya kalau tidak kabur? Beri dia kesempatan untuk meminta maaf, paling tidak berbicara sedikit denganmu", lanjut Kyuhyun. Aku bosan mendengar nasehatnya. Memang benar aku ke Jepang untuk konser, dan 2 minggu sisanya, aku punya hak untuk liburan kan? Selain untuk menangkan pikirannya yang penuh dengan pekerjaan, juga untuk menenangkan hatiku.

"Ya! Umurmu ini sebenarnya berapa, berani sekali menasehatiku", aku memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringis.

"Ish, aku kan hanya memberimu saran"

"Sudahlah. Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti, aku masih sakit hati mendengar kata-katanya waktu itu. Dan kau berhentilah menasehatiku"

"Baik baik, kau ini galak sekali. Hanya Yesung hyung yang sabar dengan sikapmu ini", aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Benarkah hanya dia? "Sudah sampai. Cepatlah keluar, aku harus segera kembali ke dorm atau Kangin hyung akan mengamuk"

"Kau itu! Terima Kasih sudah mengantarku", aku segera keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Setelah mobil Kyuhyun tidak terlihat lagi, aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku merebahkan diriku ke kasur, memikirkan kembali kata-kata Kyuhyun. Apa aku harus bertemu lagi dengan Yesung? Tapi aku belum siap. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. 2 tahun membuatku canggung untuk sekedar berdekatan dengannya.

:: Ryeowook pov end ::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:: Yesung pov ::

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tapi Kyuhyun belum terlihat menampakkan dirinya. Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang mereka bicarakan dan apakah Ryeowook selamat sampai rumahnya.

Setengah 11, pintu dorm terbuka, menandakan adanya seseorang yang masuk ke dalam. Itu Kyuhyun. "Kau bicara apa saja dengan Wookie?", tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Ya! Aish kau membuatku kaget hyung", ya Kyuhyun baru sampai di dorm, bahkan belum sempat menutup pintu dorm.

"Cepat jawab, kau bicara apa saja?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya mengobrol tentang konsernya"

"Hanya itu?", aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Dia bilang dia akan berbicara denganmu setelah sakit hatinya sembuh"

"Haah kenapa sulit sekali", aku menghela nafas berat. "Apa begitu sulit untuk memaafkanku", tanyaku entah kepada siapa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu. Aku tau watak Ryeowook seperti apa", Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahuku sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya.

:: Yesung pov end ::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seoul, 21 Juni 2009

:: Ryeowook pov ::

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan sepanjang hidupku, bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku sekaligus comeback ku setelah peluncurak mini album kelimaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Fans juga banyak sekali yang datang, dan mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Aku memang sudah janji untuk makan malam dengan Kyuhyun dan dengan adikku. Aku berjalan melewati ruang-ruang tunggu yang biasa dipakai artis. Kakiku tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak, tubuhku lemas. Aku melihat 'dia' sedang bersama denga Jessica. Aku mengenal gadis itu, dia member girlband baru yang dibentuk SM. Mereka terlihat dengan, seperti sedang mengambil selca bersama. 'Ini sudah 4 tahun, wajar jika ia mencari gadis lain', bisikki dalam hati. 'Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh, Kim Ryeowook, kau menolak berbicara dengannya, bahkan hanya beratatap mukapun kau menolaknya. Ini lah balasannya', bisik hatiku lagi. Sakit. Air mataku perlahan turun membasahi pipiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kibummie? Aku tidak enak badan, bisa kita batalkan makan malam hari ini?... aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing... sepertinya aku pulang ke apartemen, tolong bilang pada umma dan appa ya... terima kasih Kibummie", aku memutusan sambungan telfon dan berjalan menuju mobilku. Aku tidak langsung melajukan mobilku menuju apartemen. Bagaimana bisa aku menyetir kalau air mataku terus keluar seperti ini. 10 menit berlalu, air mataku sudah mulai mengering. Kunyalakan mesin mobil dan keluar dari parkiran.

BRAK

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ryeowook-ah kau baik-baik saja?", teriak Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Donghae, Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Heechul oppa, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar rawatku setelah Eunhyuk oppa.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa. Kepalaku hanya mendapat benturan ringan dan retak di bagian kaki", jawabku sedikit tertawa. "Hanya berempat, dimana yang lain?", tanyaku melihat wajah tampan mereka satu persatu. Mungkin bagi Kyuhyun, pertanyaanku ini bermakna ganda. Ya 'dia'. Sedang sibuk bersama pacar barunya kah?

"Leeteuk hyung dan Shindong hyung sedang mengisi acara, Siwon sedang kerumah temannya, Kangin hyung ke rumah orang tuanya, dan Yesung hyung, katanya dia ingin istirahat di dorm", jawab Eunhyuk panjang lebar. Mereka semua adalah hoobae ku di SM, tapi umur mereka jauh lebih tua dariku, kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya. Aku melihat Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum saat melihatku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kecelakaan di hari ulang tahunmu Ryeowook-ah", kali ini Heechul oppa yang bertanya.

"Itu sudah takdir oppa", jawabku sedikit tertawa.

"Ah benar. Ayo kita beli kue untuk Ryeowook", ujar Donghae oppa dengan nada bersemangat dan disetujui dengan anggukan dan member lain.

"Aku akan menemani Ryeowook disini", ucap Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi member lain hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah semua member keluar.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanyaku tanpa menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bodoh. Beberapa menit sebelum aku menemukan mobilmu tertabrak, aku menerima telfon dari Kibummie. Dia bilang kau membatalkan makan malam kita hari ini dan dia bilang kau agak tidak enak badan. Kau bohong kan?"

"Hisk dia..."

"Yesung hyung? Aku sudah bilang padamu kan untuk memberinya kesempatan, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuang kesempatan untuk bisa kembali bersamanya. Kau bodoh"

"Hisk aku tau, aku..."

"Kau apa? Menyesal? Terlambat Kim Ryeowook. Kau yang membuang kesempatanmu sendiri, jangan tangisi itu"

"Cukup Kyu", air mataku kembali mengalir. Ingatanku berputar saat melihat 'dia' dengan Jessica. Kyuhyun memelukku. Membiarkan aku menangis di dadanya.

"Maafkan kata-kataku", ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut rambutku.

:: Ryeowook pov end ::

[ Flashback off ]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tidak perlu diingatkan, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan melihatmu berfoto dengan pacar barumu", Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Yesung sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Pacar? Aku tidak menjalin hubungan apapun setelah denganmu"

"Jessica. Jahat sekali tidak menganggap pacarmu sendiri. Kalian bahkan selca bersama"

"Jessica? Selca? Ah itu, jadi kau melihatnya? Jess memang ingin mengambil selca dengan semua member. Tidak hanya dengan personil Suju, dia juga melakukannya dengan member DBSK. Kau cemburu huh?", ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ti-tidak. Untuk apa?"

"Aku minta maaf", lanjut Yesung sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak Ryeowook yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Soal 4 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup stres untuk perform debut pertama, dan lagi aku tidak mau ada gosip tentang kita karna aku tidak mau karirmu hancur. Bagaimana kalau fansmu pergi setelah mengetahui kau sudah punya kekasih? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengakhiri semuanya, aku hanya ingin kita merahasiakan hubungan kita dari media. Kau tau, aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang. Kau mau kan memaafkanku?", ujar Yesung sambil mengecup sebentar leher Ryeowook, membuat semburat merah di wajah Ryeowook semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa waktu aku kecelakaan kau tidak menjengukku?"

"Kau pasti akan mengusirku dan membuat member lain tau mengenai masalah kita. Cukup Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang tau, biarlah member lain tau kalau kita memang tidak akrab dari dulu. Jadi bagaimana kau memaafkanku?"

"Hmm"

"Apa? Ya! Nona Kim aku sudah dua kali bertanya padamu. Jawablah dengan benar"

"Iya aku memaafkanmu, aku juga merindukanmu dan aku juga mencintaimu tuan Kim Jongwoon", jawab Ryeowook cepat sambil melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan mencium singkat bibir pemuda tampan di depannya. Dengan secepat kilat Ryeowook lalu berlari meninggalkan Yesung. Salahkan kaki Ryeowook yang tidak panjang dan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bergerak cepat, sehingga dengan cepat Yesung menarik tangannya dan mencium bibir Ryeowook. Kali ini lebih lama dari yang Ryeowook lakukan.

"Kita kembali, sebelum orang-orang mencari kita", ucap Yesung setelah sesi ciuman mereka selesai. Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Pipinya sudah merah merona.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_To: Evil Kyunnie_

_Terima Kasih ^^_

END

* * *

Special YeWook partnya selesai. Dibuat dalam 1 hari, di publish jam 3:50 pagi dan tanpa edit, semoga ga mengecewakan ya dan kalo ada typo mohon dimaafkan Buat kyuminnya, lagi aku buat kok, kalo moodku bagus mungkin minggu depan aku post.

Yang mau review, kotaknya di bawah ya

Twitter: KiiriKirin

Tumblr: kiirikirin . tumblr . com (banyak barang fansite disana #promosi kkk)

Thank you ^^


	5. Chapter 5

-Kyumin fanfiction-

.

.

.

My Lovely Stalker

By : Nam Jinna

.

.

.

Cast:

Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangeng, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun (Boy)

Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kibum (Girl)

Main Pairing : KyuMin

Slight pairing : YeWook, SiBum and others pairing

Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka dan official pairingnya masing-masing

Rated : T

Warning : yaoi + GS (for Sungmin, Ryeowook and Kibum), abal, typo, cerita pasaran

Summary : Kyuhyun, seorang artis terkenal sekaligus member Super Junior, jatuh cinta pada stalkernya. Disaat Kyuhyun hampir mendapatkanya, sang stalker malah balik membenci Kyuhyun karna kebodohan sang artis. Apa Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan hati sang stalker kembali?

Enjoy~

* * *

"K-kalian? Pacaran?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 4

* * *

-Donghae pov-

"Donghae-ya, ikutlah sebentar, tidak enak kalau kau tidak ikut. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi", ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil membantu Kangin hyung memakai bajunya.

"Baik hyung. Aku keluar dulu, aku mau menghubungi temanku dulu", aku segera keluar dari ruang ganti dan langsung menghubungi Sungmin. _"Minnie-ah kau sudah sampai?... Leeteuk hyung menyuruhku untuk ikut makan malam sebentar, kau tidak apa-apa kan menungguku sebentar?... Aku janji tidak akan lama... Hmm sampai nanti"_

"Pacarmu hyung?", aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, anak setan ini benar-benar mengagetkanku.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku Kyu. Kau kenapa disini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Ayo kita ke restoran, aku sudah lapar"

"Ayo", aku kemudian berjalan beriringan bersama Kyuhyun menuju restoran tempat diadakannya makan malam bersama staff dan management.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah jam setengah 8, sudah lewat setengah sejak aku janjian dengan Sungmin. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang.

"Hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang", bisikku pada Leeteuk hyung yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatku.

"Hmm baiklah, jangan pulang larut"

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap hyung"

"Begitu? Yasudah, hati-hati Donghae-ya"

"Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, hyung. Maaf aku pergi duluan"

"Iya iya", balas Leeteuk hyung sambil memamerkan angel smile-nya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kota Tokyo yang tidak begitu ramai, mungkin karna sekarang sudah malam, aku tidak peduli, yang kupikirkan hanya Sungmin. Tunggu, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Aku menolehkan sedikit kepalaku ke arah belakang, melihat melalui ekor mataku, itu Kyuhyun. Sedang apa bocah itu mengikutiku. Sangat penasaran kah dia dengan 'pacarku'?, aku sedikit menunjukkan smirk ku. Tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di restoran tempat ku janjian dengan Sungmin. Kulihat Sungmin duduk membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Sungminnieeeee", ujarku sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Kuliah dia sedikit kaget, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama", lanjutku.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau datang dan tidak membuang-buang waktuku", balasnya sambil tertawa.

Aku melihatnya. Kyuhyun. Bocah itu masuk lalu melihat kearahku, tentu saja aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Hyung! Tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disi...", kulihat dia menghampiriku dengan senyum lebarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian senyumnya menghilang.

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", aku bertanya dengan santai. Tentu saja dengan santai, aku sudah tau kalau dari tadi dia mengikutiku. Dasar bocah.

Kulihat Kyuhyun menatapku dan Sungmin bergantian dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "K-kalian? Pacaran?", tanya nya dengan sedikit gagap. Matanya menatap Sungmin, seperti sudah mengenalnya.

"Ti..."

"Kalau iya kenapa?", jawabku memotong ucapan Sungmin. "Dia sangat cantik bukan?", kulihat Sungmin menatapku tajam. Aku tidak peduli.

"Sejak kapan?", tanyanya lagi.

"15 tahun yang lalu? 17? 19? Entahlah aku tidak ingat", jawabku sekenanya. Kulihat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah suram. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu, tapi dia terlihat tidak senang aku bersama Sungmin.

"B-be-benarkah?", dia bertanya lagi.

"Hm, dan kau menggangu acara kencan kami", jawabku sambil sedikit mempoutkan bibirku.

"Ya! Aish Lee Donghae kau mau mati? Apa-apaan berbicara seperti itu", Sungmin yang daritadi diam tiba-tiba berteriak. Untung restoran ini cukup sepi sehingga teriakan Sungmin tidak mengundang perhatian dari pengunjung yang lain. Kulihat Kyuhyun juga cukup kaget dengan teriakan Sungmin. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar lucu.

"Kau kenapa chagi?", tanyaku dengan ekpresi wajah memelas.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, tolong jangan dengarkan kata-kata ikan ini", wajah kaget Kyuhyun sekarang berubah bingung.

Baiklah kurasa sudah cukup."Hahahahaha ya, Kyuhyun-ah, kau bodoh sekali. Tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan Sungmin, dia ini sepupuku", aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Kulihat Sungmin juga menatapku tajam.

-Donghae pov end-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Duduklah, tidak pegal berdiri terus?", ujar Donghae sambil menggeser posisi duduknya. Sekarang yang berada di depan Sungmin bukanlah Donghae, melainkan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, ini Sungmin, dia sepupuku. Dan Sungminnie, dia Kyuhyun, kau pasti tau dia"

"Aku tau, dia kan salah satu sta... aww", belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, dia merasa kaki Sungmin menendang tulang keringnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Donghae, sedangkan Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam dan penuh tanda tanya kepada Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung"

"Baguslah. Eh lanjutkan, kau sudah mengenal Sungmin?", tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi penasaran terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Dia... aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dia menonton konser kita kan?", lanjut Kyuhyun setengah berbohong.

"Waaah hebat sekali kau bisa mengingat wajah fans", ujar Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, Sungminnie, aku ke toilet dulu ya", lanjut Donghae.

"Jangan bilang pada Donghae kalau aku adalah stalkermu", ucap Sungmin dengan nada suara sedikit mengancam.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia hanya tau aku fansmu, tidak lebih"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan smirknya.

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan sekali. Kau sudah bosan hidup? Aish bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang menyebalkan sepertimu", cecar Sungmin.

"Kau jadi wanita yang anggun lah sedikit, galak sekali. Tentu saja karna aku tampan makanya kau menyukaiku", balas Kyuhyun narsis dan hanya dibalas deathglare gratis dari Sungmin. "Jadi kau sekarang tinggal di Korea sendirian? Dan Donghae tidak tau akan hal itu?"

"Hm, makanya jaga mulutmu, jangan sampai Donghae tau atau dia akan membunuhku"

"Iya iya. Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dimana?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Mau melamar menjadi pembantu di apartemenku?"

"Kau..!"  
"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari dorm kalian"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan identitasmu dari Donghae?"

"Tidak tau, sudahlah itu bukan urusanmu"

"Maaf lama. Wah kalian terlihat akrab", ujar Donghae sekembalinya dia dari toilet. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau dari mana saja Kyuhyun-ah? Lama sekali", tanya Siwon yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan", jawab Kyuhyun sambil melempar tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Kau tau kalau Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook sudah berbaikan?"

"Tentu saja, semua itu berkatku", Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian kembali asik dengan ponselnya.

"Semua orang di restoran terkejut melihat Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook datang ke restoran berdua dan sambil bergandengan tangan. Semua orang taunya mereka canggung satu sama lain. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka kembali ke Seoul dan bertemu dengan orang-orang di perusahaan"

"Tentu saja mereka akan terkejut. Hyung sendiri dari dulu hanya jalan di tempat, kapan akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kibumie?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi tidak sekarang"

"Aku harap Kibumie akan segera menemukan laki-laki yang cepat dan tidak lambat sepertimu hyung"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!", Siwon melempari Kyuhyun dengan semua bantal yang berada di kasurnya, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bakah melihat kelakuan hyungnya"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aku pulang. Umma aku bawakan ikan"

"Kau sudah pulang Sungmin-ah? Mana ikannya?". Sungmin segera menunjuk pemuda tampan di sampingnya. "Umma kira kau benar-benar membawa ikan. Ayo masuk Donghae-ah. Kau akan menginap malam ini"

"Iya ahjumma"

"Umma aku ke kamar dulu", Sungmin segera berlalu ke atas, menuju kamarnya.

"Hm", jawab umma Sungmin singkat. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kau semakin tampan saja Donghae-ah. Ah ahjumma baru ingat, kau itu personil Super Junior kan. Berarti kau kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ahjumma juga tetap cantik. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, apa ahjumma mengenal Kyuhyun juga?"

"Tidak, ahjumma tidak mengenalnya. Seperti apa Kyuhyun itu?"

"Kyuhyun? Dia anak yang baik, meskipun kadang-kadang usil dan menyebalkan. Dia juga magnae di grup kami. Ada apa ahjumma menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun?"

"Ahjumma hanya ingin tau, karna Sungmin rela meninggalkan kuliahnya untuk pindah ke Seoul demi Kyuhyun", kening Donghae mengerut, memikirkan kata-kata bibinya.

"Sungmin? Seoul?"

"Iya. Apa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya? Setau ahjumma dia selalu datang dimanapun Kyuhyun atau Super Junior muncul di acara. Ah anak itu benar-benar, ahjumma kira setelah appanya menyuruhnya untuk fokus kuliah selama setahun, dia akan berhenti menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata dia malah menjadi semangat kuliah agar diberikan ijin pindah ke Seoul", ujar umma Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Donghae mulai tidak fokus mendengarkan ucapan nyonya Lee.

"Sejak kapan ahjumma? Sejak kapan Sungmin pindah ke Seoul?"

"Dia sempat tinggal di Seoul tahun 2007, selama beberapa bulan. Lalu kembali ke Jepang untuk kuliah karena dipaksa appanya dan kembali lagi Seoul baru-baru ini. Sungmin juga tinggal di dekat dorm kalian". Pikiran Donghae kembali fokus ke Sungmin. Kejadian di restoran, tatapan mata Kyuhyun ke Sungmin, apa Kyuhyun sudah mengenal Sungmin? Banyak pertayaan muncul di kepala Donghae.

"Ahjumma, sepertinya ini sudah larut dan besok aku harus kembali ke Seoul pagi-pagi sekali. Aku ke kamar dulu", pamit Donghae sopan.

"Ah baiklah Donghae-ah"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hm? Ke... aku mau ke Seoul, ya aku mau ke rumah nenek. Kau tau, aku rindu masakan nenek", Sungmin tertawa canggung menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kau satu pesawat denganku", Donghae memperhatikan tiket pesawat Sungmin.

"Appa yang membelinya, ternyata kita satu pesawat"

"Setelah sampai di Seoul, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah nenek"

"Ah ti-tidak perlu Donghae-ah, kau pasti lelah, langsung pulanglah ke dorm. Lagipula aku masih ingat jalan ke rumah nenek kok"

"Benarkah? Haaah teruslah berbohong nona Lee", ujar Donghae dengan suara berbisik.

"Kau berkata apa?"

"Tidak. Cepatlah atau kau akan ketinggalan pesawat. Manager sudah di bawah untuk menjemputku. Aku duluan ya"

Sungmin menatap pintu yang baru saja di tutup Donghae. 'Aneh sekali orang itu', pikir Sungmin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:: Sungmin pov ::

Hampir saja aku ketinggalan pesawat. Semua gara-gara appa yang mendadak sakit perut saat akan mengantarku dan membuatku harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk mendapatkan taksi.

Aku sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Aku mulai mencari nomor kursiku. Tunggu itu Kyuhyun, dan dia duduk bersama seorang wanita. Mereka terlihat sedang asik bercanda, sesekali wanita itu menepuk lembut bahu Kyuhyun. Aku tau wanita itu, dia kan penyanyi terkenal Kim Ryeowook. Jadi Kyuhyun bersama wanita itu. Mataku terasa berat, air mataku hampir tumpah. Aku berjalan cepat menuju kursiku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", kudengar orang di sebelahku berbicara denganku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Eh kau kan Lee Hyukjae", meskipun Eunhyuk memakai kacamata hitam dan topi, tapi aku tau kalau itu Eunhyuk.

"Waah kau hebat sekali bisa mengenaliku, padahal aku sudah memakai kacamata dan topi", Eunhyuk tersenyum, menunjukkan Gummy Smile nya. "Kau terlihat sedih, ada apa? Ah kau fans Kyuhyun ternyata. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memang dekat, tapi setauku mereka tidak pacaran, jangan di ambil hati", Eunhyuk tersenyum lagi padaku.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ponselmu hampir saja tertinggal... Eh Sungminnie"

"Kau mengenalnya Hae?"

"Dia sepupuku, Lee Sungmin"

"Jadi kau sepupu Donghae? Ya ikan, kenapa tidak memberitauku kalau kau punya sepupu semanis ini. Harusnya kau kenalkan padaku"

"Kau mau mati?", kulihat Eunhyuk hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Dia hanya cemburu saat aku mengatakan kau manis", bisik Eunhyuk. Apa maksudnya dengan cemburu?

Setelah perjalanan selama 2 jam, akhinya aku sampai di Seoul. Dan kebetulan sekali hari ini Kyuhyun tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa, jadi aku bisa tidur seharian di apartemen.

Aku meletakkan koperku di pojok kamar dan langsung melemparkan tubuhku ke kasur. Pikiranku kembali melayang ke kejadian di pesawat tadi. Dilihat-lihat Kyuhyun memang cocok dengan Ryeowook. Mereka juga sama-sama penyanyi terkenal.

TING TONG

Hmm? Bunyi bel pintu. Setauku tidak ada yang tau tempat tinggalku di Seoul. "Tunggu", teriakku sambil berjalan menuju pintu. "Cho Kyuhyun? Kau, sedang apa disini? Dan darimana kau tau aku tinggal disini?"

"Mengikutimu", jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tidak menyuruh tamumu masuk?"

"Ah, hmm", apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia akan melihat semuanya kalau masuk kedalam.

"Permisi", belum sempat aku menyuruhnya masuk, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di dalam. Dasar tidak sopan. "Ckckck kau benar-benar fansku ternyata, dinding ruang tamu milikmu pun penuh dengan fotoku. Aku benar-benar tampan, iya kan?"

"Percaya diri sekali", ucapku, padahal aku mengiyakan ucapannya di dalam hati. "Jadi ada apa kau sampai mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini, dan karena aku bosan di dorm, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu"

"Alasan macam apa itu. Dan kau mengganggu tidur siangku tuan Cho"

"Kalau kau ngantuk, tidur saja, aku akan duduk disini sampai kau bangun"

"Aku akan menghubungi Donghae untuk menyeretmu pulang"

"Dan aku akan adukan ke Donghae hyung kalau selama ini kau tinggal di Seoul dan menjadi stalkerku"

"...", dia menang telak. "Lakukan sesukamu", ujarku frustasi.

:: Sungmin pov end ::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:: Kyuhyun pov ::

"Hyung, aku tidak ada jadwal kan hari ini?", tanyaku pada manager hyung yang sedang duduk disebelahku.

"Tidak ada, kau bebas bermain game hari ini"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di otak jeniusku. "Hyung, aku pinjam mobilmu ya?"

Manager hyung menatapku bingung. Aish apa susahnya sih langsung bilang iya. "Kau mau pergi?"

"Hanya sebentar, boleh ya hyung", aku memasang ekspresi wajah sememelas mungkin.

"Baiklah", jawabnya sambil meyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan akhirnya kami semua sampai di Incheon airport. Mataku mencari-cari sosoknya. Bisa gagal rencanaku kalau tidak menemukan dia. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru airport, ah itu dia, dia sedang mengangkat koper besarnya. Wajahnya sangat imut. Berbekal penyamaran, yang kuyakini tidak akan ada yang bisa mengenaliku, aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Kulihat dia menaiki sebuah taksi dari depan airport. Sial aku lupa mengambil mobil. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju parkiran dan mengikuti taksi yang membawa Sungmin ku pergi. Tunggu, barusan aku bilang apa? Sungmin ku?

Sudah 40 menit aku mengikuti taksi yang membawa Sungmin. Aku mulai familiar dengan daerah yang kulewati. Tentu saja, daerah ini dekat dengan dorm Super Junior. Ternyata Sungmin berkata jujur saat di restoran waktu itu.

Sebenarnya sudah 10 menit aku sampai di basement apartemen Sungmin, tapi aku tidak berani keluar dari mobil. Jangan jadi pengecut Cho Kyuhyun. Aku keluar dari mobil, menuju lift dan naik ke lantai 5. Untung otakku jenius haha aku sempat bertanya pada penjaga apartemen, berbekal beberapa lembar won aku berhasil mengetahui nomor kamar Sungmin.

:: Kyuhyun pov end ::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Ahjumma, boleh aku minta alamat apartemen Sungmin?... ada barang milikku yang tidak sengaja terbawa olehnya... hmm baik ahjumma... terima kasih"_

TING TONG

Kyuhyun bergeming menatap pintu kamar Sungmin. Ada yang menekan bel, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Orang di luar sana masih setia menekan bel apartemen Sungmin. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Donghae hyung? Kau-"

"Kyu? Sedang apa kau di apartemen Sungmin? Dan dimana Sungmin?"

"Hyung tau darimana apartemen Sungmin?"

"Tentu saja dari umma nya. Mana Sungmin?"

"Di kamarnya"

Tanpa permisi, Donghae langsung masuk kedalam apartemen Sungmin. Sedikit terkejut melihat banyak foto Kyuhyun tertempel rapih di dindingnya. Banyak majalah berserakan di lantai dan sebagian besar dengan Suju sebagai covernya. Puas melihat ruang tamu, Donghae langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengekor kemana Donghae pergi. Donghae berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin yang sedang tidur membelakangi dirinya.

"Sungminnie", ujar Donghae manja sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Eung? Ada apa Donghae-ah? DONGHAE?", teriakan Sungmin sontak membuat Donghae menutup telinganya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Donghae iri, karna Donghae bisa dengan bebas memeluk Sungmin.

"Ish tidak usah teriak"

"Dari mana kau tau aku disini?"

"Tentu saja dari ahjumma. Dan aku juga sudah tau kalau selama ini kau menjadi stalker bocah itu, iya kan", ucap Donghae sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aish apa yang ada di pikiranmu Lee Sungmin? Apa hanya bocah itu? Aku tidak menyangkan kau seserius ini, kukira kau hanya bercanda saat bilang menyukainya", Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Disinilah mereka bertiga sekarang, duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati makan siang buatan Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kau tau", Sungmin yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Sejak dirumahmu. Ahjumma menceritakan semuanya. Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku semuanya?"

"Kau pasti akan menertawakanku dan melarangku"

"Hyung, kenapa kau overprotective sekali kepada Sungmin? Kau kan hanya sepupunya"

"Kalau dia bukan sepupuku, akan kupastikan dia akan menikah denganku"

Uhuk, Kyuhyun tersedak mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Tidak boleh tidak boleh, hyung tidak boleh menikah dengannya!", Donghae dan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah. "Ehem maksudku, kalian... aish sudahlah lupakan", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk makanannya dengan kesal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau menyukai Sungmin?", tanya Donghae saat ia dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Jangan sok tau hyung"

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengannya, jangan dekati dia. Anggaplah dia sama seperti fansmu yang lain. Dan untuk apa kau mengikutinya sampai ke apartemen? Biasanya kau betah bermain game di kamar"

"Tidak usah di bahas hyung", suasana canggung tiba-tiba menyeruak di tengah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit dari apartemen Sungmin menuju dorm. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan beriringan menuju lift. Kyuhyun baru saja meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu, dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Donghae yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukai Sungmin?"

TBC

* * *

lama ga update, pendek dan ceritanya ga seru... aku merasa gagal TT dan respon YeWook specialnya juga ga begitu bagus... makin merasa gagal T^T

maaf ya readers yang masih mau review, kotaknya masih di bawah kok

follow KiiriKirin tapi jangan comment fanfic aku disitu ya, soalnya itu twitter shop, buka personal account ku kkkk

check .com buat liat barang2 fansite.. ada KyuMin juga loh #tetep promosi kkkk

thank you ^^


End file.
